


All I Want For Christmas is You

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of Living Together [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> You're all gonna hate me hahahahahahha (I'm so sorry) it's really short and not my best work but oh well...

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos!" Cecil yelled shaking his boyfriend. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!!"

"Hmm yeah I'm up," Carlos muttered then yawned.

"No you're awake you're not up!" Cecil screamed.

"What?" Carlos asked and laughed at the ridiculous man.

"It's Christmas!" He yelled. "Come on come on! Get up!" He continued shaking the scientist until Carlos finally laughed and stood up. Cecil dragged him down the stairs of their house and into the living room. In the corner was a large, fully green pine tree covered in multicolored lights and ornaments. There were about ten neatly wrapped gifts under the tree. Well, the ones Carlos wrapped were neat, and Cecil's, well, they looked like lumps of paper on a box. It was kind of the opposite of what one would expect. Cecil grabbed two mugs of freshly brewed coffee and passes one to Carlos (the Pokemon one) and Cecil kept the other (the NVCR one).

"Open this one first!" He yelled, tossing a gift to Carlos. Inside was a sweater with 'Come on guys, elements are serious bismuth' written on it. Carlos laughed, he loved puns (his co-workers had actually started a bad pun jar. Every time Carlos made a bad pun he put a dollar in it. They had collected well over $30).

"Now you! Open...This one," Carlos handed him a gift. Inside the perfectly wrapped box was a bow tie with cats on it. They continued opening gifts. Carlos got the pun sweater, a lab coat, a beaker design tie, a really nice new watch, and a new pair of high top convers. Cecil got the cat bow tie, a new toy for Khoshekh, a new pair of expensive headphones, a new sweater, and a new pair of dress shoes. They spent the rest of the day cuddled up on the couch, watching movies and drinking coffee and hot chocolate and then...

Cecil woke up. In his bed. Christmas morning. With no one beside him. Becuase Carlos was still in the other world desert. His phone buzzed.

_Merry Christmas Cecil! The text read. I'm sorry I can't be there with you this year, love. I'm so so sorry! I love you! Merry Christmas. Love Carlos._ Cecil clutched his pillow as tears threatened to spill over. No, not today.

_I love you too! Merry Christmas! Love Cecil._

_Is there anything you want this year?_

**_All I want for Christmas, is you..._** Cecil thought.

_Not really_ , he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hurt me. 
> 
> MY CHAPTERED HIGH SCHOOL AU WILL BE GETTING UPDATED BY MONDAY I SWEAR!!!!


End file.
